everywitchwayfandomcom-20200223-history
Gigi Rueda
If someone is hiding a secret, Gigi Rueda will sniff it out! She's the queen of gossip and posts her blog, "Miss Information", AKA the most read blog at Iridium High. It's pretty easy to keep the news coming, too. Weird stuff happens at this school all the time! Gigi's favorite quote is "You'll NEVER guess what I just heard"! She likes information, smart phones and paparazzi, and loves gossip and arugula. Miss Information Bio Summary Gigi is the twin sister of Diego. She likes information and she figures out mysteries of Iridium High. She's always on her phone and blogging all the time. During Season 1, she was mentioned by Andi of having the most read blog and being in on all the gossip. In Season 2, in Missminion, Gigi is seen as Desdemona's minion and helped her set up Emma and Daniel being trapped at school together during a storm to create romance but it backfires. However, in I'll Stop the World she was freed by Jax after Jax got his powers back with the help of Andi. Appearance She has light skin and long dark brown hair, which she styles with two braids, across her head. She wears the Iridium High uniform with about 2 bracelets that are neon pink and gold. Relationships Diego Rueda Twin Brother She and Diego are twins and seem to have a bit of sibling rivalry. Most of the time they're really caring to each other and Diego defends Gigi sometimes. It is shown in Season 1, that Gigi seems to use Diego to get what she wants. In Season 2, after Gigi is recruited as Desdemona's minion, Diego seems suspicous of her,and is worried after Maddie wipes her memory, quite a few times after they get trapped. In Season 3, they don't interact that much, but Diego still protects Gigi. In Season 4, Maddie Van PeltMaddie wipes her memory a lot when she finds out about Magic a lot, especially on the road trip. Maddie even cast a spell on her to make her speak Turkish. Diego is always concerned about his twin, particularly when she is memory wiped. Sebastian Good Friend/Camera-Man Sebastian and Gigi seem to be good friends. He serves as her Camera-Man, and when they get into trouble he is very loyal and doesn't let only Gigi take the blame. Andi Cruz Friend ' Gigi and Andi are pretty nice to one another. In Discovery, Andi also stated that Gigi has the most read blog at Iridium High. They seem to be on good terms. Evil Desdemona '''Former Master ' Evil Desdemona took Gigi under her control in Missminion and started using her as a minion to get information on Emma so she could get her and Daniel back together. Gigi was later freed in the finale by Jax after he got his powers back (with the help of Andi). Daniel Miller '''Friend/Crush It is assumed in Season 1 that they started out as friends. It is unclear how long Gigi has actually had a crush on him though. In Season 2, when Desdemona's spell affects her, she is always wanting him. Although, she seems to support Emma and Daniel's relationship. Then again in Season 3, after Daniel, disguised as Mia, twirls her around and compliments her, Gigi daydreams over him. She then becomes a bit hostile towards Mia when they starts dating. In El Cristal de Caballero, she asks if he needs to talk and emphasizes that she'll be there for him. In Season 4, shortly after meeting him (for the first time in the alternative life), she then gawks at him often and even sits by him when they travel to the restaurant Lola's. Memorable Character Quotes Season 2 The Abyss Season 3 Breaking All the Rules Season 4 Road Trippin' 'Monkey Face Emoji ' Trivia * She loves gossip. * She carries her camera everywhere she goes. * Gigi loves doing live interviews about gossip at Iridium High. * She has the most read blog at Iridium High. * She is the American counterpart of Rosa Forlan. * She can't go anywhere without her phone. * Her twin brother is Diego Rueda. * She is portrayed by Zoey Burger. * She loves drama. *She takes 2 hour long showers according to Diego. * She can't notice anything if she is in the zone according to Diego. * Her mind has been erased of information about the Magic Realm several times both by Maddie and Desdemona. * Sebastian is her camera man. * She had a crush on Daniel. * Like Katie and Sophie, she too disapproved on Diego and Maddie's relationship at first. Gallery References Do you feel Gigi needs a bigger role? Yes! I love her blog! No! She fine where she is! Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Teens Category:Every Witch Way/Characters